


Sizable Sisters

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Size Difference, breast feeding, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A cow-gal has both a crush on her sister and is mad jealous of her at the same time. Said sister doesn't notice and spoils her with 'rewards' that bring them closer.
Series: February Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Kudos: 29





	Sizable Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

The hot summer sun was shining down on a farm in the middle of nowhere, belonging to a quaint little family made out of some of the most potent cows in the whole wide world. That’s what the rumors said anyhow, and the girls didn’t attempt to correct them.  
  
Most of them didn’t. One of them, Victoria, seemed to dislike the rumors more so than anything else. Unlike her sisters, she was quite… average, so to speak. Sure, she was still bigger than most humans at a healthy 7’6 foot, and she was definitely stronger since she could do all of the yard work for the farm all on her own, but that was nothing compared to her sisters. A lot of them were bigger or stronger in each their own way. And it really pissed her off.  
  
Worst of all was her oldest sister Izabelle, who was bigger in every single sense of the word. The only thing she was better at compared to Iza was her strength, but everything else the older cow managed to outdo her at. Whether it was her height at more than 10 feet or her curvy body that could swallow somebody up if she wasn’t careful, it was something she could never get used to.  
  
“Haaaah… Damnit…” Vic muttered as she wandered into the farmhouse, wiping her brow as the sweat dribbled down onto her exposed cleavage. Thanks to the way that cows like her were built, she couldn’t fit into many kinds of clothes, so she had to do with a tie-front top that could handle her assets, and thanks to something down below, she had to deal with stretchy jogging pants. That combination left her plenty exposed to the sun above, which usually resulted in her body being a sweaty mess once she got inside.  
  
And almost as if on cue, her worst nightmare appeared before her eyes. Like she always did. “Sis! You’ve finished already? You’re so good at keeping the farm up!” The taller cow came running towards her sister, the tip of her horns barely scraping against the ceiling as she pulled her into a loving hug. “You deserve a reward for how hard you’ve been working!”  
  
Iza’s behavior towards her wasn’t appreciated to say the least, as the younger of the two cows tried to pull herself away, especially since her head was currently trapped within the balance-ball sized tits hanging off her sister’s chest. “Let go of me! I don’t want your rewards, sis!” The smaller cow cried out vocally, fuming as she was forced to press up against that loathsomely huge body…  
  
“Awww, don’t be like that, sis! Come on, I’ve got just the thing for a girl like you!” The older cow giggled, completely ignoring the way that her sister acted as she pulled her out ever so slightly… before pushing her up against her plate-sized nipple. “Come on, have a drink! I’m sure you’ll love it!”  
  
Vic tried to fight back against the bigger cow, but when she was like this it didn’t matter if she was stronger or not, she was going to be forced to drink her milk whether she wanted or not. Sure, she actually did like the milk and she… would hate to admit that she did like her sister despite her inferiority complex regarding her body, but that didn’t mean she was going to just…  
  
As the smaller cow’s mind raced, it left her body wide open. Her lips parted and were forced to take in the can-sized nipple as it pumped out squirts of milk that were as delicious as they were thick. She was forced to audibly swallowed gulp after gulp to the point where her belly started to bulge out ever slightly from the sheer quantity, with her eyes growing just a little dim from the output…  
  
Though that didn’t last too long as the younger sister quickly felt something trembling through her nethers. She knew this feeling all-too-intimately and hoped that she could’ve taken off her pants before it would come to this, but at least she had a lot of these so she wouldn’t be missing a pair after what was about to happen. She just braced herself and hoped for the best.  
  
The trembling feeling soon turned into a repeated sensation of something pulsating and growing in tandem, and it wasn’t just because she was getting a little bit milk-drunk from how much milk was being pumped into her belly. No, it was because of the snake that had been hidden within her pants was quickly working its way upward and outward, the tip squirting plenty of precum as it started pushing into the fabric of her pants. While it had been hidden in her pants, it had now grown to the size of her torso and it was still pushing upward with no end in sight. If it kept going, she’d be left without a house thanks to the growing properties of her sister’s milk…  
  
Iza was quick to notice something squeezing its way between her thighs as she began to giggle. “Gosh, you’re really quick to grow after a little milk from your big sister. Your cock always ends up so nice and big, it almost makes me a little jealous…” The older sister licked her lips as she reoriented herself, pushing her pussy down on the pants-covered cockhead. “But you’ll give your sister a reward for how she’s treating you, won’t you Vic? Come on, I know you want to!”  
  
Vic didn’t want to, but she didn’t have a choice in the matter. As the milk continued to stream down her throat, her pants eventually couldn’t take any more. The fabric was shattered into pieces on the floor as her rod grew further outward, penetrating her older sister in the process and making them both moan. She didn’t even need to thrust forward with her hips as she was more forced to just keep drinking, which would make the cock go deeper and deeper…  
  
Her older sister’s tits were squirting milk out by the liter as she felt her little sister pushing deeper, giggling like the loving ditz that she was. “Aw, you’re really going so deep! You can go deeper, right? Go as deep as you want, I can take it!” She seemed so confident, and as the outline of her sister’s rod slowly formed on her belly, she was proven correct.  
  
The younger sister was finally able to pry herself free from that tit as the milk continued to spew down all over her, prompting her to cough and gasp. “D-Damnit, Iza!” She cried out, yet she did nothing to stop the fact she was currently fucking her sister with a cock that was at least twice as big as her at this point, and one that was threatening to break said sister if she wasn’t careful…  
  
So what could she do but push onward? If she wanted it to calm down, she’d have to cum. If she had to cum, then she’d do it inside of her womb to prove a point! The younger cow grabbed ahold of her sister’s thighs to the best of her ability as she put as much power into her hips as she possibly could, before smashing the tip into the entrance to her womb, hoping to shatter it and get that sweet relief that would make her cock shrink back to normal.  
  
“Yes! That’s the spirit, sis! Keep hitting me!” Iza cried out in delight as the cock reached even deeper, causing the outline to reach all the way up to her tits as it pushed into the back wall of her womb. It was stretching it to its utmost limits as both of them inched ever closer to their combined orgasm, while the floor around them got dirtier and dirtier thanks to all the juices and the milk dribbling onto it.  
  
Eventually, both of them couldn’t take any more. They both let out a scream of pure pleasure as their passions peaked out. They began gushing their respective juices, with Iza’s feminine ejaculate staining the floor below as it ran down the side of her sister’s cock, while Vic’s cum was pumping her older sister as full as she could possibly be. It eventually got to the point where the older cow tipped over and took her sister with her, only for the latter to harmlessly bounce against her cum-inflated tummy as it grew to encompass the entire room from how much she had pumped in there…  
  
Finally, their climaxes came to an end, and the two were left to bask in the afterglow. The older sister giggled as she slowly rubbed the sides of her belly, smiling with a sense of nostalgia… “You know, I think we might get a new sibling after everything you did, sis! I wonder what’d be a good name for her…”  
  
Vic silently laid against her sister’s belly, wordlessly admitting defeat. She had enjoyed fucking her, and she wasn’t supposed to. Yet again she had been roped into being her partner, and knowing how often this happened… yeah, they’d be expecting another sister anytime soon.  
  
She just closed her eyes and swore to do better next time. Or at least take charge and pin her against the wall next time her cock grew that large. Whatever would let her win over that giant sister of hers...


End file.
